Sheldon's Big Sister
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: OC Insert. In a universe where Sheldon has another sister whose intelligence is on par with his own, only more clever and more human as she appears at certain moments in the series to help the group out throughout his shenanigans.


_**This is a one shot series featuring my OC Elizabeth "Beth" Cooper who makes appearances on random episodes of the Big Bang Theory to put Sheldon in his place. Enjoy. **_

* * *

__Beth tapped on the steering wheel as she drove for an hour to her younger brother's university, mentally preparing herself for whatever insanity she's gonna have to deal with this time. While she loves her little brother and has done everything she could to teach him life lessons since he was a child, he still wound up as an egotistical nut job. Yes he's a genius, but his excellation in physics came at the cost of his perception of emotion and lack of understanding and connecting with people.

When she arrived at the parking lot, she wasn't surprised by what she saw: her genius little brother has taken off his clothes and is sitting naked in the driver's seat in what seems to be Howard's car. She sighed as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of her brother's latest insane mishap then sent it to their mother via text before she stepped out of her car and walked over to the three nerds.

"What happened this time Leonard?" she asked, surprising them with her unexpected visit.

"Beth?" Leonard said in surprise, yet was happy to see Sheldon's sane older sister who came to stand beside him with a frown on her face as she looked at the insane physicist.

Howard let out an exasperated breath as he turned to Beth, "Oh, thank God you're here. Can you tell your insane brother to just give up and accept that I earned that parking spot?" he made gestures to Sheldon in anger and frustration.

"Tell him that this is my spot!" Sheldon yelled from Howard's car, refusing to leave what he never uses in the first place.

"Do you have a car Sheldon?" Beth deadpanned, crossing her arms and leaning on her right foot.

"That is not the issue here!" Sheldon exclaimed as Beth sighed, "I'll take that as a 'no' then." she shook her head as her phone rang as she knew it would before answering it, accepting video call and turning the speaker all the way up. She didn't look away from the screen as she marched up to the car with calm strides before she turned the phone to face him.

"SHELDON LEE COOPER! WHAT IN JESUS NAME ARE YOU DOING SITTING NAKED IN THE DRIVER'S SEAT OF A CAR?!" Mary's voice rang out over the parking lot, scaring the physicist who immediately covered his private parts.

"Mom!" Sheldon was red in the face with anger and shame when Mary Cooper's displeased face showed up on Beth's video chat.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOUNG MAN!" Mary's voice echoed thanks to the loud speakers Beth had at her belt which was connected to her phone by Bluetooth.

Sheldon glared at his sister, "You called our mother?"

"Technically I sent her a picture of what you are currently doing via text message and she called me to yell at you." Beth said in a calm and patient tone as Howard and Leonard snickered behind her.

"WELL SHELLY?" Mary questioned in a stern voice, making Sheldon jump.

"Howard put his naked behind on my spot on the couch." Sheldon quickly defended himself.

"You stole my $500 Iron Man helmet." Howard fired back, stepping forward as Beth moved to the front side of the car so the camera of the video chat can see both men glaring at each other.

"You stole my parking spot."

"You can't even drive, so you're not using it!" Howard yelled, getting sick and tired of this argument.

"It's my spot."

Beth sighed, "Would you give it a rest Shelly, Howard contributed to the university and earned that parking spot fair and square." she said, shaking her head, still holding up her phone that still had Mary's disapproving face on it.

"Your sister's right Shelly. Now put your clothes back on and step out of Howard's car." Mary firmly said as Sheldon looked exasperated, "But Mom, it's my spot." he whined like a spoiled brat.

"Do it, or I swear by Lord Almighty I will not stop your sister from taking you over her knee and spanking you in front of your colleagues." Mary said strictly, the evil smirk on Beth's face screamed she _will _do it.

Howard's eyes lit up as he turned back to Sheldon, "Keep it up, I want to see you get spanked."

Sheldon released an exasperated breath, "Alright, fine." he said, relenting to his mother's orders as he redressed himself inside Howard's car.

"And you will apologize to Howard for the trouble you have caused him." Mary added, happy to have put Sheldon in his place even from far away.

"Yes Mom." Sheldon pouted as he finished getting dressed before stepping out of the car and facing Howard who crossed his arms, waiting for his apology.

"I'm sorry." The physicist said, quick and simple.

"For..." Howard drew the word out, relishing in Sheldon's lost pride.

"...for stealing your Iron Man helmet."

"And..."

"...for rubbing my naked backside on your car seat."

"And..."

"Howard that's enough, you made your point." Beth said, scolding the engineer before turning to Sheldon, "Let this be a lesson Shelly, you can't always have everything you want because you feel entitled to it. Understand?" she added, giving him a threatening look that has scared him whenever she was angry.

"Yes ma'am." Sheldon said, bowing his head in defeat as Beth turned to her phone, "Thanks Mom, sorry you had to see that." she added with a sheepish yet grateful smile on her face.

"Oh you did the right thing sweetie. Always happy to help. Love you." Mary said before ending the call as Beth put away the phone and turned to her brother and friends. "So what else is new?"


End file.
